


Family Planning

by cathrheas



Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/F, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hilda wonders what kind of parent Marianne would be, which ends up leading to an entirely different conversation.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Pug! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Hilda didn’t really talk to her parents often. Her brother had taken the role of their father, being protective and loving and overbearing, and her mother was more or less too busy doting over Holst to really pay Hilda any mind. Hilda wasn’t completely ungrateful, though, and she knew that so many people had it worse than her when it came to parents, but she did feel alienated enough to know that she wanted better for her own kids. 

Marianne didn’t talk about her parents, a lot. She wasn’t all that young when they went missing, so she must have remembered them, but Hilda never asked, and Marianne never spoke. At times, though, Hilda couldn’t sate her curiosity, wondering how Marianne’s relationship with her own parents may have keyed into her parenting style.

Marianne liked to volunteer at orphanages; she was as good with kids as she was with animals. On their walk back to Marianne’s estate, Hilda couldn’t help pointing out what she’d seen. “You’re so touchy-feely with the kids,” Hilda said.

“Is that a bad thing...? I hope nobody is thinking anything weird.”

“No, not at all! I didn’t mean it like  _ that. _ I think it’s sweet. You give them hugs, and kisses, and hold their little hands. And they reach out to you. I’m more of a talker, y’know? I’m all ‘there, there’ and ‘you’re such a good kid’, or whatever. But you hardly talk to them at all, and they still run up to you as soon as we walk in the door,” Hilda said. Halfway through, she realized that she was gushing, and Marianne was getting embarrassed. “Just something I noticed. Is there any reason why?”

“...My parents didn’t touch me much,” Marianne admitted. “They were never mean to me, but...I think they were scared of me. Especially my mother, because she didn’t have my Crest. My father now is much the same. Not because he hates me, or because he’s afraid of me—he just isn’t physically affectionate. But I like being held even now, and I don’t want anybody else to grow up like I did. Feeling like people avoided them.”

Hilda almost felt bad for prying. She had an idea of what the answer would be, but she was still a little startled by it, how quickly Marianne’s voice dropped. “Is that so? Well, since the kids like you so much, we can keep coming back. Maybe we can take one of them home with us one day!”

“Hilda?!” Hilda hadn’t seen Marianne look that embarrassed in years.

“What? What did I say?”

“Ah—well—we’re not even...married...”

“Didn’t stop us before.”

“I guess that’s true,” Marianne said. “But, another thing. I—um...I wouldn’t mind adopting, but, I’ve always imagined us having kids of our own, too. I mean, if we adopt, they’d be ours, too, but...I’m sure you know what I mean.”

Hilda never would have expected Marianne to be the one who asked for something like that. But Hilda was glad she’d brought it up. If Hilda had brought up the idea of having kids of their own first, Marianne surely would have fainted. “I like the idea of that, too. We’d have to do it pretty often, though. Are you up for that?”

Hilda began to laugh, but Marianne just mumbled something to herself under her breath, clearly embarrassed. After she’d gathered herself, though, she whispered, “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

* * *

For the next couple of days, Hilda was thinking about what Marianne had said.  _ That doesn’t sound too bad. _ That was a pretty high level of enthusiasm for Marianne, Hilda knew. Usually, she got sullen nods, or unsure answers, but  _ that doesn’t sound too bad _ was...an agreement. Hilda liked that. And to think that Marianne was the one who brought up having kids together in the first place...Hilda was almost a little worried. 

Over the next couple of days, they both seemed to develop a bit of baby fever. The orphanage trips grew more frequent, and Marianne would off-handedly mention what it would be like to be a mother, and Hilda would start wondering too, and they’d have a short conversation about it before they made eye contact for too long and got shy. Eventually, the trips to the orphanage thinned out from every day to a few days a week, like before.

“I heard some of the children talking. They said we’re going to bring one of them home soon,” Marianne explained. They were on another walk back from the orphanage. Their load was a lot lighter than when they’d first went, bearing toys and candies (and books, even though Hilda agreed with the kids’ sentiment that they were really boring, but Marianne insisted, so whatever).

“Th-that doesn’t mean we can’t go,” Hilda said. “But, I guess you’re right. We don’t want them to think that if we’re—”

“I already told you, I wouldn’t mind if we did,” Marianne quickly said. “But, Hilda, don’t you think there’s something special in us making a child of our own? And i-if we’re just being logical...um...how do I say this...”

Hilda didn’t want to fluster Marianne, but she figured she could just speak her mind. “If we’re being honest, you’ve said some pretty typically uncomfortable things already. So you might as well just say it.”

“I guess that’s true. Hilda, if we adopt, won’t it be more difficult to find time to, um, do it? Th-that’s not to say that we can’t find a babysitter, or that we’ll never do it again, but you said it yourself. We should really be doing it often if we want to have a baby, and that’ll be harder if we already have a child to take care of,” Marianne said, in one long, anxious string. Hilda was rather glad for her quiet voice, then, because they were still in public. “So, like, if you’re serious about this, then it would be better if we had a baby of our own, first. Then we can adopt.”

That was...surprisingly logical. Hilda knew her sex drive wouldn’t up and disappear if they adopted, but it would feel a little weird at first to get her kid out of the house so her and Marianne could have a sex marathon. Still, it was strange to hear such tedious planning from  _ Marianne, _ of all people, so Hilda had to tease her a bit. “Hmm. You make a fair point, but I can’t help thinking that you just really want to breed me.”

“Hilda?!” Oh, that struck a chord. Hilda tried not to laugh, not wanting to give up on her joke just yet. “Th-that’s not it! I-I mean, I’ve f-finished in...oh, Goddess. I’ve, um—”

“Sure, you’ve cum in me before,” Hilda said off-handedly. Since Marianne didn’t plan on saying it any time soon. “But that was just for fun, y’know? This time, we’re going to be doing it over and over again...all so you can make some puppies with me, right?”

“Puppies?! Hilda, seriously...!”

Maybe that was a little far. Marianne almost looked bewildered instead of freaked out at that point. Hilda didn’t want to give up teasing just yet, but Marianne was getting a little close to her wit’s end, and Hilda didn’t want to make her lose her mind completely. Besides, there were people around, and Hilda wasn’t sure how risky she wanted to get. “Fine, I’m done. I couldn’t help it,” Hilda said. She brushed the back of her hand over Marianne’s cheek, a friendly-looking but ultimately loving gesture. Marianne hummed down at her. “So. Are we doing it, or what?”

“I thought you said you were done teasing me...”

“I’m not teasing you, I’m just asking!”

“Um...well...we should wait for my heat,” Marianne said. Hilda rolled her eyes. She was hoping for a more direct “yes”, but Marianne had probably exhausted all of her bravery for the moment. “I-I can’t do it as much when I’m not in heat. But, let’s not do it in full shift. That tires you out, and we can never go more than twice...”

Was that a complaint? It better not have been. “That sounds fair. So, your shift and your heat...about a week away, right?”

Marianne gawked at Hilda. Was it really that surprising that Hilda kept up with things like that? No matter how many times Hilda saw her, it was never  _ not _ jarring to walk into Marianne’s estate and randomly see a huge wolf in the cellar. Keeping track wasn’t a bad idea. “Yeah. About a week. So...we’ll start trying then.”

“Then?! Nah. Let’s start trying tonight. You don’t  _ have _ to be in heat for me to get pregnant, you know.”

“Hilda...!”

* * *

Doing it outside of Marianne’s heat felt like a bit of a warm-up. It felt good, but neither of them had a lot of stamina. Hilda sort of moulded herself to Marianne’s standards; if Marianne could go all night, so could Hilda, with a bit of prodding, but if Marianne was out of commission, Hilda was too. And outside of her heat, Marianne was practically a leaf in the wind.

That was fine, though. Soon enough, Marianne’s heat came. She was in that weird half-shift state, with her hair growing out, and her nails sharpening, and little tufts of fur showing up in even patches around her body. And her deep brown eyes, and her fangs...

_ Nice, _ Hilda thought. She’d been out all day, and had returned to see Marianne, sitting on the edge of her bed, anxious. “Welcome home, Hilda,” she said. There was a bit of an edge to her voice. She was ready to get started.

“I missed you,” Hilda said. She came over to Marianne, debated sitting in her lap, then decided to just sit next to her. “Even though I just saw you this morning...”

“Are you t-too tired? To do it?”

“What? N-no, I was...I was only shopping with friends, Mari.” A beat. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Marianne admitted. “Not about having sex, w-we’ve done that before, but...I don’t know. What if you  _ do _ get pregnant?”

Um, what? “I thought that was the point.”

“It is, but...us having a child of our own, and...my Crest...but, even if I am nervous,” Marianne started, her back straightening, “I know it’ll be okay. Even if our child  _ does _ have my Crest. I-I know that they’ll be okay. Because you loved me and loved me until I didn’t care about it anymore, and we’ll do the same for them.”

Hilda’s heart flooded with warmth. Marianne always knew how to do that to her. Make her feel all sentimental. She brushed the pounding of her heart off with a jest. “And if they get  _ my _ Crest, they’ll be incredibly stylish!”

“Hilda,” Marianne giggled. “I don’t even think it works like that...”

“Let’s find out.”

Hilda had exposed her eagerness. Marianne didn’t have to expose hers; Hilda knew what Marianne, she could tell from her body language.  _ I don’t want to wait any longer, _ Hilda thought.  _ I want us to feel good together, again and again...I want to start a family with her. _

Why was it that last thought that made her the most embarrassed? She hoped to hide her blushing cheeks by kissing Marianne on the lips, slowly, carefully. It was cute, though, feeling Marianne wriggling in place, since she clearly wanted more.  _ We’re getting there. _

“Come on. We can’t do anything until we get on the bed and get our clothes off,” Hilda said. Marianne nodded, and they crawled into the center of the bed before kissing again. Hilda started getting them undressed working through the laces of Marianne’s dress before removing her own. The head of Marianne’s erection was peeking through her panties, a little preview of what was to come. Not like Hilda was unfamiliar with it. 

She reached between them and stroked Marianne through her underwear, and the more Hilda touched Marianne, the more obvious it became that Marianne was really  _ shaking _ with anticipation, trembling and jerking at each touch. Hilda loved when she was like that, so desperate but too shy to put it into words. Hilda had to just figure out Marianne’s wants and needs through intuition. It wasn’t hard when they were in bed, since there really was only one thing that Marianne could want.

“I guess you wanna get down to business, huh?” Marianne nodded, and together, with excited hands, they stripped one another of their underwear. Hilda ran her fingers over the parts of Marianne that had started to grow fur, enamored. “Are you ready? Marianne?”

“Let’s do it,” Marianne said. She stole a quick kiss from Hilda, and Hilda pushed her down to the bed. That’s how they normally did it, if Marianne wasn’t in shift; Hilda was on top, taking the lead, adjusting herself according to Marianne’s reactions. Really, she liked it like that. She didn’t like work, but she  _ did _ like being in control, which just so happened to normally require work. When it came to Marianne, she shouldered the burden. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold herself up the whole night, but...she’d face that problem when it came to her.

For right then, she was content with climbing on top of Marianne, taking hold of her shaft and giving it a few pumps. Marianne had her hands on Hilda’s waist, keeping her secure as she sank down. Hilda never got tired of that feeling, of letting her weight drop onto Marianne, of feeling Marianne enter her. She never got tired of Marianne’s squeals, either. She made the prettiest noise when she felt Hilda’s heat engulfing her. It felt nice for Hilda, to have Marianne inside, but she wouldn’t be getting too loud until they were right in the middle of it.

Hilda savored every sound from Marianne, let it all grace her ears. She was so happy, she wondered if it showed on her face. She was determined, at that point. They would fuck all night if they had to. Hilda wanted to do it again, and again, and again, and not because she wanted kids (although she really did), but because Marianne was too gorgeous in the middle of it.

“It doesn’t even matter what form you’re in,” Hilda cooed. “It’s like you can’t help being so noisy.”

“Hah, s-sorry, I—”

“Hey! Stop apologizing,” Hilda said. “I like it. I’m going to start moving...so I can hear you some more.”

Well, Hilda had a few other reasons to keep going, but Marianne already knew those. Hilda had gotten better at riding Marianne with time, lifting and dropping herself with ease. Marianne was spurring her on, whether she knew it or not, with those pretty sounds. She panted more, when she was in half-shift. Hilda couldn’t help gripping the sheets a little more tightly when she saw Marianne like that.

Hilda liked it fast, so she didn’t wait for Marianne to catch up. They had time to be slow and gentle later, plenty of time. Even though they were doing it to have kids, Hilda  _ was _ still looking to get off at least once. She steeled herself, leaning over just a little bit so Marianne would go right where Hilda wanted her to go.  _ There we go, _ Hilda thought, swearing to herself as the head of Marianne’s cock hit her g-spot.

Marianne said her name, in an indescribable tone. It didn’t seem like she wanted to stop, so Hilda kept going. Moments later, Marianne was thrusting her hips upward. Weakly, and at a scattered pace, but Hilda felt it each time she did. That’s what Hilda loved about doing it with Marianne; they were both pretty selfish when it came down to it, both chasing their own pleasure. Of course, they were eager to touch each other, to see each other happy, but Marianne had no objections to Hilda doing what she wanted and chasing down whatever high she was riding.

It was easy for Hilda to get into it, especially when she was on top. Marianne tended to be more cautious, and even when she was giving into Hilda and being a little more aggressive, she still wasn’t as rough as Hilda needed her to be. Hilda loved getting on top of her, riding at the pace she liked, slamming her hips down so hard that her legs went a little shaky each time she was all the way down.

Marianne gripped Hilda so hard that it hurt, but...Hilda was often asking for stuff like that, anyway. Marianne started to thrust up into Hilda in a more uniform fashion, going up every time Hilda came down. “There you are,” Hilda praised. “That’s perfect. Oh...”

“Hilda,” Marianne started to say, “I think...I think I’m close...”

“Already, huh? I guess you have been waiting all day.” Hilda couldn’t tease her too much about it; besides, she’d get hers. There was no way Marianne would be done after just one round, and when she was in heat, she hardly needed any encouragement to keep going. “Don’t be shy, Mari. Whenever you’re ready.”

Hilda held her breath for those next few moments, opening her eyes and locking gazes with Marianne. Marianne groaned, but there was a hint of a growl in it. It was only when Hilda first felt Marianne’s cum inside of her that she released the breath she’d been holding with a sigh, going still on top of Marianne. However, Marianne’s fingers flexed against her hip in protest. “K-keep going.”

_ Oh, wow, _ Hilda thought, simultaneously shocked and elated. She knew Marianne had a pretty short refractory period, but right away? Hilda had no complaints, though. She kept going, just like Marianne had told her to. And, gods, how good it was. Marianne was hardening in her, and Hilda already felt so hot and full with Marianne’s cum—which was exactly what she wanted. It was amazing, knowing that they were going to build a family like that, that Hilda getting fucked and filled was a step to their new life together.

She wondered if she could wring out more from Marianne, so quickly. Even if she couldn’t, she was determined to try; besides, she’d been waiting all day, too, and she found that her climax was quick approaching. Marianne hadn’t gotten tired, yet, although her thrusts into Hilda got a little bit weaker. That was fine, Hilda could do it on her own. Marianne was fully hard within minutes, and Hilda was whispering all kinds of swears and praises. 

“Goddess, Marianne,” Hilda cried out. She knew Marianne hated it when she took the Goddess’ name in vain like that, crying it out while they were doing something so filthy, but she couldn’t help it. Her hands balled into fists by Marianne’s head. All she needed was Marianne, inside of her, deeper,  _ deeper— _

Marianne whispered her name, just before Hilda fell forward, feebly grinding herself against Marianne’s erection as she orgasmed. Marianne’s cum was still dripping out of her, and it was easy for her to slide along Marianne’s length without effort. Marianne was lowly rumbling into her ear, a pleased but needy sound. 

“Sorry, Hilda...one more time, and then we can take a break.”

“Oh, man...”

“A-are you going to be okay?”

_ Be gentle, _ Hilda wanted to say, but if she was being completely honest with herself...no, she wanted Marianne to take what she wanted. “G-go ahead. But I’m not moving a muscle.”

“That’s fine,” Marianne said. She hugged Hilda tight, and Hilda couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. Her smile soon turned into a bit of a grimace, though, when Marianne started fucking her again. Her legs were almost going numb. She’d hardly recovered, but Marianne was going at her  _ hard. _ Hilda could never be mad at that, but she was seriously going to be at her limit soon. At least Marianne had mentioned a break. “Hilda...I’m so happy...”

“Huh? About wh-what?”  _ Why is she having this conversation right now, whatever it is?! _

“I’m happy I get to do this to you.” Then, she corrected, “With you. I’m s-so happy that I get to make you feel good, and that I’ll start a family with you...”

“Unh...” Hilda wanted to respond, so badly, but Marianne hadn’t stopped for a second while she was speaking, and Hilda felt an all-too familiar feeling in her gut. She gripped Marianne, as something of a warning, and Marianne squeezed her tighter. 

“Are you close again?” Hilda could manage a nod, but just barely. “M-me too. It’s okay.”

As if Hilda needed comforting. No, she just needed Marianne, she needed just a  _ few _ more of those desperate, almost animalistic thrusts. Marianne gave them to her, without hesitation, and seconds after those words left Marianne’s lips, they were right there, together. Hilda felt completely wiped out, but even then, her body still responded to Marianne’s, she still tightened up around the ropes of cum that Marianne was dumping into her. It felt a little weird, laying flat on top of Marianne and feeling it shoot inside of her and drip back out, but it felt warm, and Marianne made the cutest little whines beneath her.

“Ugh...no more,” Hilda said. 

She didn’t have enough breath to say anymore, so she prayed Marianne understood. “Okay, we can take a break.”

A break sounded good. Hilda had gone longer before, especially during heats, but Marianne was feeling intense that night, it seemed. “It seriously won’t matter if I end up pregnant if you fuck me until my legs don’t work, Mari...”

“Huh? You wanted me to stop?”

“Well, no, but...! Um...yeah. Maybe I shouldn’t complain.”

“Do you want me to be gentler?”

“No.”

Marianne sighed, but it was a happy sort of sigh. She seemed used to Hilda not making any sense by then. Marianne was a big fan of pillow talk, so Hilda wasn’t surprised when she heard Marianne’s soft voice. “H-hey. Have you thought of any names?”

“Huh?! You work fast!”

“I haven’t, either,” Marianne admitted. “That’s why I was asking you...”

“Look, we’ve got nine months, right? I-if I get pregnant tonight.” Why was it suddenly embarrassing to admit that aloud? “So let’s not worry about it now.”

“...I’m partial to the name ‘Dorte’, actually.”

“Absolutely not!”


End file.
